


Cool People Don't Look at Explosions

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You absolutely weren’t the child Joel was treating you like.Tumblr Anon said: Hi, congrats on 40 followers! I would like to request Joel Heyman being jealous/protective over reader. I find him fantastic, thank you!





	

“Joel, I’m not a child.” You frowned with your arms over your chest, glaring at your best friend. You were currently in yet another argument in which Joel decided that even though you were only five years younger than him, you were still too young and fragile to do anything he found remotely dangerous. Which of course meant that when you were set to walk in front of an exploding building for Lazer Team, Joel was having a conniption fit.

“Look, Y/N. It’s too dangerous, and you’re not going to do it. That’s final.” He was mimicking your pose, arms crossed firmly across his chest and a frown marring his face.

“I repeat: I. Am. Not. A. Child. And I’m certainly not yours. I don’t know who told you that you were allowed to tell me what to do, but –“

Joel let out a frustrated groan, uncrossing his arms and began his typical arm-waving he did whenever he got passionate about something. “You know, I’m your boss!”

You let out a disbelieving laugh. “Yeah, you are. But not for this movie. The director wanted me to walk in front of an explosion, so I’m going to do it.”

You had to admit, when he stopped arguing, it surprised you. But not nearly as surprising as when he grabbed your shoulders and pressed his lips to yours only a second later.

As shocked as you were, you couldn’t bring yourself to pull away. He was your best friend, sure, but of course you had a crush on him, because it was so cliché. But you had never gotten any sort of sign that he felt the same way. Although, he was the one who kissed you, so…

He pulled away all too soon for your liking, but his hands continued to stay on your shoulders. “Just…” he let out a sigh, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. “Just be safe, please. For me.”

You smiled softly at his concern. It all made sense now. Your smile quickly turned into a cheeky grin. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. After all, I have to get a second kiss, right?”


End file.
